1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette tape recorder with a radio receiver adapted for use on an automobile and more particularly to an apparatus in which the operation of selecting between the radio receiver system and the tape recorder system is related to the actuation of the temporary stopping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been an increasing demand that the audio apparatus carried on an automobile should be small in size and multifunctional and therefore there is a tendency toward the combination of a cassette tape recorder with a radio receiver.
Therefore, it is preferable in the design of such a combined audio apparatus to make the number of the parts of the mechanism and that of the elements of the circuits as small as possible and also to use a single component for plural purposes,. For example, one artifice is to use only one output system for the audio signal while the radio receiver system and the tape recorder system are separately provided as the input systems for the audio signal. As a result of this the number of the circuit elements to be used will be rendered smaller.
Conventionally, the selective operation in such a combined audio apparatus is performed by a switch which is changed over in accordance with the insertion and ejection of a cassette into and from the tape recorder. Namely, a power source is connected with the movable contact of the switch and when the cassette is inserted into the tape recorder, the switch is changed over to select the tape recorder so that power is supplied for the tape recorder system including magnetic heads, a motor etc. When the cassette is ejected from the tape recorder, the switch is changed over to select the radio receiver so that power is fed to the radio receiver system including an antenna, a tuner etc. Consequently, if one wants to change over the audio apparatus from the state of tape performance to the state of radio reception, he has to eject the cassette from the tape recorder. If one again wants to enjoy tape performance, the cassette has to be inserted again. This causes a little nuisance in manipulation. Especially, the driver has to be careful of where to place the ejected cassette so that the manipulation of the apparatus during driving rather disturbs safe driving. Therefore, such a conventional audio apparatus as described above is not adapted for use on an automobile.